


I never planned on no one like you

by 0TheatreGeek0



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Smut, idk anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0TheatreGeek0/pseuds/0TheatreGeek0
Summary: Started as a Jackrine one shot an turned into a story. Enjoy





	1. Torture

Katherine laid on the couch in her living room, waiting for her boyfriend to come home. Not a minute later, Jack stormed into the apartment angrily. He threw his newsie cap on the floor and gripped his hair.

"That man is a hmmmm, What a motherfucking bastard!" Jack yelled. Katherine walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, waiting for him to calm down.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked, nuzzling her head in the crook of Jack's neck. She slowly kissed up his neck to his jaw and then looked up at his blue eyes. They were watching her with a lust hazed expression. He wrapped his hands around her hips and pulled her even closer. 

"Ace, as much as I would want ta talk youse is a little distracting." Jack audibly gasped when she bit down on the skin just below his ear. 

"So now I'm a distraction? Okay, I'll leave you alone." Katherine unwrapped herself from Jack's grip and walked back into the living room. Before she could sit back down, Jack's hand reached for her wrist. 

"I never said to stop Ace." Jack said huskily as He pulled Katherine impossibly close to him and smashed their lips together. He tangled his fingers in her long dark curls, pulling slightly. Katherine moaned softly and bit on Jack's lower lip. 

"Bedroom, now." Katherine mumbled against his lips. Jack didn't say anything, he just picked Katherine up and walked into the bedroom, laying his girlfriend on their bed. 

"Damn Ace." Jack said as he took his shirt off. He slowly crawled on top of her, straddling her hips. 

"What are you waiting for cowboy?" Katherine teased. Jack took that as a challenge and started pulling off her skirts. Then her blouse, leaving her in just corset and underwear. Jack hooked his fingers on her panties before quickly pulling them off. Katherine tried to close her legs but Jack placed a hand on either leg, holding her still. 

Jack slowly kissed from her knee to where she wanted most. He slowly licked and tortured Katherine as she writhed and panted above him. He let out a low chuckle before biting her thigh and diving back in, sucking roughly on her clit. Katherine felt her stomach tighten in pleasure. Jack started teasing her by circling her hole with a single finger. 

"Ahh, Jack....please." Katherine's high pitched moan was music to Jack's ears. Jack felt Katherine's legs shutter and go weak.

"My turn Jackie." Katherine made Jack lay down were she just was. She slowly took off her corset, letting Jack watch with hungry eyes. Jack tried to get up and 'help' but Katherine pushed him away, "No touching. Sit still or I just torture you for hours." Katherine trailed her nail down his bare chest, releasing a growl from Jack.

With her corset off, leaving her naked, Katherine slowly crawled on top of Jack and kissed him roughly. She grabbed one of his nipples and teased it, making Jack groan loudly. She giggled lightly before toying with his pant's buttons.

"C'mon Ace. This is just plain mean." Jack squirmed as her hand only lightly touched him. She used feather touches as she pulled him out of his pants. She pulled his pants and boxer all the way off before placing herself directly on Jack's hard dick, grinding harshly. Jack let out a stream of curse words and gripped his hands so tight on his hips there would be bruises. She smiled to herself and decided he had enough. 

"Can you please stop and let me fuck you Ace? Please." Jack begged softly as Katherine started pumping him extremely slowly. 

"I think you deserve it." Katherine pinched his nipple roughly and smiled. Jack sighed and quickly flipped them over so she was under him. His hands started playing with her breasts, making Katherine moan loudly below him. Jack chuckled and slowly pushed himself inside her. Katherine let out a gasp and tangled her hands quickly in his hair. His hips snapped quickly, pounding into her roughly. 

"Oh, fuck fuck fuck. Jack!" Katherine moaned. Jack smashed his lips onto her and toyed with her nipples. She felt her stomach tighten in a familiar way and a lazy a smile spread across her face as she felt her release. As her walls clenched, sending Jack over the edge. He gently pulled out of her and a gave her a sweet love filled kiss. He pulled the bed covers over the both as he spooned Katherine. 

"I love you Ace." Jack mumbled as he kissed her temple lightly.

"I love you more Jack." Katherine sighed as she pulled his hand around her waist so she could hold his hand.

"For sure?" She felt his smirk against her shoulder.

"For sure." She imitated his voice before falling asleep.


	2. Truth or Dare?

Everyone was in a big circle on the floor of Katherine's apartment. Race, Specs, Davey, Les, Spot, Albert, Finch, Crutchie, Jack, and Katherine all decided to have a game night since they had the night off from selling papes. 

"What game are we playing?" Katherine asked as everyone sat down in their spots. 

"Truth or dare. If you refuse to answer then you have to take one piece of clothing off." Spot said matter of factly. 

"It's pretty dumb really, Race you go first." Jack rolled his eyes. He and Katherine sat next to each other with Spot to her right and Specs to Jack's left. 

"Albert truth or dare?" Race asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to give us your best pick up line." Race laughed.

"Hell nah." Albert pulled his shirt over his head and threw it in the middle of the circle.

"Jack truth or dare?" Albert asked.

"Truth."

"Were you a virgin before you met Kath?" Albert is an idiot. Everyone knew he wasn't when they met.

"There are kids here Albert." Davey scolded as he held his hands over Les' ears. 

Jack didn't respond he just pulled his shirt off his head on threw it where Albert just had. Katherine sighed and laid her head in his bare shoulder. Jack kissed her head and mumbled an apology in her ear. Katherine didn't want to admit it but a shirtless Jack was a real turn on right now.

"Spot truth or dare?" Jack turned his attention back to the game. Katherine was still snuggled against his chest but no one said anything. 

"Dare." Spot smiled.

"I dare you to grind against anyone in the circle," Spot eyed Katherine. "Of the same sex." 

Spot flipped Jack off and took his shirt off, he was the only one so far with an undershirt on as well. The game went on like this for a while. Crutchie ended up having to eat whatever old food was in Katherine's cabinet. Specs had to do a handstand for as long as possible. 

"Katherine truth or dare?" Finch asked just after he had to give Crutchie a lap dance. 

"Dare!" Katherine laughed. Jack pulled her closer to him and tried to kiss her lips but Katherine giggled and pushed his face away. She didn't like PDA in front of everyone. 

"I dare you to make out with Jack for the next five minutes." Finch smirked, knowing she wouldn't do it. She was too much of a prude. But she never backed down from a challenge. Without warning she straddled Jack's lap and kissed him firmly. Jack flipped off Finch but wrapped his arms around Katherine and slid his tongue in her mouth. Jack's hands went to unbutton her blouse but she pushed them away. He whined but Katherine subtly gripped his growing hard on, making Jack groan into her mouth. Plus having his shirtless added to the fact that they were making out with a group of boys watching them. 

It had definitely been over five minutes when Davey pulled them away. Katherine blushed but remained sitting in Jack's lap for the rest of the game. 

"Jack truth or dare?" Specs asked.

"Dare." Jack said confidently. 

"I dare you to grind on anyone here for a solid minute." Specs pushed his glasses up.

"Fuck all of you. Trying to use me and Ace for your personal porn show." Jack said as he stood up and un buttoned his pants. He pulled them off, leaving him in his boxers. He threw them into the growing clothing pile and pulled Katherine back into his lap. 

"Ace truth or dare?" Jack was rubbing lazy circles on her back.

"Dare." Katherine said. 

"I dare you to kiss any of the guys, except me." Jack said, knowing she would never do it. And he was right, Katherine unbuttoned her blouse, leaving her corset on as she threw her blouse into the pile of clothes. "Good girl." Jack mumbled as he kissed her sweetly on the lips. 

"Your goil gots a nice rack Kelly." Spot smirked at a very uncomfortable Katherine. Jack gave him a glare and he raised his hands up in defense.

"Spot I dare you to fuck off." Katherine giggled.

"Kath!" Davey yelled. Les was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Les truth or dare?" Spot asked the still laughing boy.

"Dare!" 

"I dare you to do the splits."

Les attempted the splits and ended up ripping his pants. We were all laughing hysterically.

"Kathy truth or dare."

"Truth I guess." Katherine said.

"Is it true that you and Jack are going to have sex when we leave?" Les asked seriously.

"Oh, my god." Katherine put her blushing face in her hands. 

"Maybe, most likely." Jack said with a cocky smirk on his face. Katherine smacked his chest as she hid her face best she could.

"Game over." Katherine said. All the boys were laughing as they collected their clothes and headed out, except Jack.

"Ready for bed Ace?" 

"I am, you are going to the lodge house tonight." Katherine threw his clothes at him as she made her way to her bedroom. 

"Aww, don't be like that Ace." Jack whined as he followed Katherine to her bedroom. 

"I'll see you after work tomorrow." Katherine pushed her annoying boyfriend out of her apartment and locked the door. She ended up having trouble sleeping without her boyfriend with her.


	3. How Was Work?

Katherine woke up and rolled over but saw no Jack. Then it all came back to her, she made him go home last night. She sighed and got ready for work. She pulled on her skirt and zipped it up before sliding on her small heels. She pulled her hair into a small bun and grabbed her purse before leaving her apartment. The walk to work was boring without Jack walking her. She decided to get a coffee to give to him when she past him every morning. He'd already be at his selling spot so she made a quick stop at the coffee shop a block away from where Jack would be. 

"Extra! Extra! Three killed and two injured in house fire!" She heard the outrageous headline and laughed to herself. Katherine saw Jack waving his papers with his back turned to her. She smiled and quickly walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

"Coffee?" She smiled when he turned around quickly. A small smile spread across his face.

"Thanks Ace." He took the disposable cup and took a long swig. She made sure it was pure black just how he liked it.

"Sorry for kicking you out last night. I realized your clothes were at my apartment this morning." Katherine looked at the ground like a child.

"Hey no Ace it's ma fault. I embarrassed youse in front of the boys." Jack pulled her face up to meet his eyes. 

"I'll see you after work Jackie. My window's open for you." Katherine leaned up and pecked his lips lightly.

"Love ya Ace."

"I love you Cowboy." Katherine laughed as she walked past him to work.

\---------------

Katherine unlocked her door and saw Jack laying shirtless on the couch. She shook her head and went into her bedroom to get changed. She took off her under skirts and corset, leaving her thin blouse and skirt on. She walked back out to see Jack smirking at her. She giggled and laid on top of him.

"How was work Jackie?"

"The usual, I sold all ma papes and this one lady gave me two dimes." Jack traced random shapes on her upper back until he realized something.

"You ain't wearin' a corset." Jack smirked. Katherine lifted herself up so she was straddling him. He chuckled and cupped her breasts hungrily, rolling her nipples between his fingers. She moaned and ground her hips into Jack's. 

Jack flipped them over so she was laying flat on the couch. Her unzipped her skirt and pulled it down, revealing that she wasn't wearing underwear either. He growled and practically ripped her blouse off, leaving her naked.

"Naughty girl Ace." Jack leaned down and bit her nipple. She screamed in pleasure and gripped his hair roughly.

"Just fuck me Jackie." Katherine pleaded.

"With pleasure." Jack pulled his pants off in record time. Her swiftly pushed into her without warning. Katherine yelped and wrapped her legs around him, pushing him in farther. He fucked her roughly, pinching her clit and rubbing her in all the right places. Her walls tightened, signalling her release which sent Jack tumbling after her. He collapsed on top of her and snuggled into her softly. 

"Nap time." Katherine said lazily as she laid naked under he boyfriend who was equally naked.


End file.
